


Three sheets to the wind

by RamenAddicted



Series: Adventures with the bros. [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenAddicted/pseuds/RamenAddicted
Summary: You and the guys decide to settle down in a seaside resort town and go drinking. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, Zack Fair/Reader
Series: Adventures with the bros. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709725
Kudos: 34





	Three sheets to the wind

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back! this particular fic has been sitting in my files for three months, just begging to be posted, but like all the other works I was/still hesitant to post, but now I'm kinda going with the flow.  
> Enjoy.

It’s a great evening wherever you guys are; you stopped memorizing the names of these places after Ignis kept correcting your pronunciation of them. All you know for sure is this hotel, in this town, is nowhere near Altissa. It’s a nice seaside town with really nice hotel rooms. We got a real nice one this time. 

You weren’t really up for exploring and neither were the guys. They told you they were going to the bar, and you told them you’ll join them. Now here you are ordering drinks for the table and chatting up your hot, blonde bartender. He’s cute with his spiky blonde hair and glimmering blue eyes. He said his name is Cloud and he just has the hottest driest personality, you pointed to the table with your own hot blonde and friends, he just shrugged and told you he’ll bring them over.

Once seated Noctis proceeded to drill you on your conversation with the bartender. He’s jealous, and boy is it showing. He starts off giving you cold stares and ignoring you, Ignis and Gladiolus can tell something is up, but they say nothing. Our drinks come and this time a taller, spiky black-haired cutie comes up with our drinks. 

**_‘Damn does this bar only employ hot people?’_ **

“Hi there handsome, you got our drinks?” You say with a wink and he winks back. He introduced himself as Zack, and I am in love. His tray is filled with alcoholic goodies. I didn’t order exactly what they wanted but I got some good ones. Starting with Gladio Zack gave him a beer, next Noctis with a White Russian, for Ignis I got him a beer, next Prompto with a mudslide, and me with an appletini.

“Did I get everyone?” Zack asked.

Before anyone had time to object you yelled ‘Yes!’ and let the fair Zack wander back to the bar. You were staring pretty hard at that nice plump ass walking away. Noctis kicked your shin and in return, you stuck your tongue out at him.

“What’s the matter, are you mad because he has a thick ass and you don’t?” you teased. Noctis just blushes and sips his White Russian.

“Well, I like my drink,” Prompto interjected between sips. “Don’t you Noct?” Noctis looked you dead in the eyes and said: “ It’s ok, I like my drinks stronger.”

Gladio and Ignis just looked at you take sips then watched you knockback your whole drink. 

“That was a good Appletini. Anybody else wants one?” you said pointing to your empty glass.

“Come on I’ll get you something other than a beer~” you chimed.

\---

Iggy and Gladdy were having none of your antics, as you pouted and walked towards the bar. If Gladdy and Iggy want gross manly drinks they’ll get gross manly drinks. You clapped your hands together when you got back to the bar, and guess who it is.

“Cloud, my friend!”

He just looks at you and sighs then starts making another appletini, you watch in amazement as he goes to work on your drink. He finishes and asks for anything else, you ask him if he had any strong drinks for the two of the four gentlemen at your table. He sighed and started on a new concoction. He said it’s one of Zack’s recipes. You turned around to see where Zack ( your hot server) was, he was too busy chatting up a small group of girls that came in. You pouted and turned back around to see that Cloud was done preparing the drinks. With your appletini, there were two tall glassed, sky blue drinks, with a cherry for garnish.

“Hey, wanna meet another hot blonde?”

Back at the table, Noctis was pouting about his drink when Gladio told him it could have been worse. Both Ignis and Prompto agreed and continued to drink their drinks when,

“Oh, you hoo!” 

Prompto’s ears perked up when he heard someone call him, or someone at the table, he’s pretty sure it was directed at him. It was when you showed up at the table, you brought Cloud along with your drinks. First, you gave Gladio and Ignis their drinks. Gladiolus and Ignis gave you pointed looks, like two disappointed parents. Next, you introduced Prompto to Cloud. Cloud was obviously not amused, but Prompto was. In fact, Prompto tried to strike a conversation with him, but Cloud was being awkward and he just went back to the bar. Finally, the prince himself complained that he wanted another drink.

“Ugh, just finish the one you got!” you hissed at him.

“Since y/n is paying, let’s order food huh?” everyone turned to you for approval, you just sighed and waved them off.

“Sweet, I think I want a burger.” Prompto chimed.

“Let’s not be overzealous with our choices.” Ignis reminded the group.

Ignis’s words fell on deaf ears as everyone except for you and Ignis was too busy checking out menu options. You sighed heavily as you saw Zach walk by with that soft and sensuous looking ass. Prompto poked you and asked ‘what’s wrong?’

“You ever miss sex?” you said looking at Zach walk back to the bar. He looked he and Cloud were done for the evening, or maybe their just switching places?

It was so quiet at the table you could hear crickets. Then it hit you, you said your thoughts out loud, and everyone is staring at you like you’ve grown a third arm. Your face begins to burn in sheer embarrassment.

**_Oh shit! oh shit! oh shit! I need to go, now!_ **

Quickly you stood up and gathered all the menus and sped off towards the bar. At the bar, Cloud was wiping out some glasses when you appeared. You were incredibly flustered when you were trying to order but nonetheless managed to order appetizers for the table. Cloud could tell something was off when you didn’t strike up a conversation with him. While you were preoccupied with your thoughts, Cloud poured a shot glass with liquor and pushed it in front of you. You can tell it’s vodka, but you still thanked him and downed it and let out a regretful sigh.

“That bad huh?” he asked while continuing to clean glasses.

“I said something weird and now I feel really bad.” you said with your hands covering your eyes.

You start telling him about how you originally wanted to stay in the room and party by yourself but decided to hang out with the guys instead. Then random thoughts resurfaced and you cringed. It’s like fate decided that tonight you were gonna relive your most embarrassing memories. Damn you really wished Zack would saunter by you with his gorgeous cakes and take away your pain.

\---

“Your orders are up.”

You stand up in defeat, this night is going to be another page-turner for awkward, that’s for sure. Before you could leave, Cloud pushes another shot glass in front of you. This time it’s a pale gold-colored liquid. 

“It’s a palate cleanser.” he says before attending to another customer.

You accept his shot and brought it back to the table with you. Just as you arrive you see Zack serving a tray filled with the appetizers. Quickly you sat yourself a few inches away from Prompto. Zack gave you a wink before sauntering off towards the bar. The table is crowded with appetizers. You ordered everything under the sun; wings, potato skins, steak bites, mini tacos, and …

“Ew!” Noctis shrieked. Prompto asked him what was wrong and Noctis pointed to the fried offender. It was a small red basket filled fried pickle spears, Noctis ate a fried pickle and almost hurled.

“Those are mine.” you quickly snatched your lifeblood from him with an attitude. Before you even started on the fried pickles. Before you started to eat, Ignis pointed out your new drink, the shot of pale gold liquor that Cloud dubbed a “palate cleanser” you just shrugged your shoulders and downed it, what came next was lovely. As soon as the concoction hit your tongue you taste flowers, as soon as all the liquid went down your throat you let out a content sigh. Notes of pear and lychee come through as well, overall a nice immersion of flavors and a feeling of synapses firing.

The night went by without further incident or drink, after that shot (St. Germain) you were set and were content with eating your fried pickles. The guys also enjoyed themselves. It was nice to see Ignis smiling and Noctis laughing. Prompto was telling a story about how Noctis got attacked by a seagull, and Gladious, deeply invested in the story laughed at the prince’s misfortune. 

\---

When everyone finished eating, you clasped your hands and concluded that your night was over, time to pay the piper. While the guys started making idle conversation, you sauntered over to the bar ready to pay for your little excursion. Once back at the bar, once again you were greeted by the wonderful face of Cloud, he was about to prepare a drink for me, and I had to stop him.

“I’m here to pay the bill, sunshine.” you winked at him.

“Awesome, so got any plans afterward?”

“Maybey~I’m thinking about going to a club, shake my ass.”

Cloud paused at those words, he just leaned into your space and handed you your bill. You looked at it and sighed in relief, you guys didn’t do a lot of damage. A loud raucous of laughter made your heart sink a little. Looking back at the boys and remembering from passing about how they all met each other made your heart sink. You wish you had friends like that or just friends in general.

Quickly shaking your head to get rid of oncoming depressing thoughts, you pay Cloud and wish him and Zack a good evening. Slowly heading over to the boys you all take your leave. Prompto was the first to express his gratitude. Ignis and Gladiolus both gave you a pat on the back, while Noctis gave a small thanks and kept quiet. That’s when you hear a familiar voice yelling from behind you. Its Zack, poor thing was out of breath by the time he made it to the lobby.

“Cloud said,... you might go... clubbing… afterward?” he asked in between huffs for breath.

A gleam in your eye started to sparkle as you walked towards the spiky-haired cutie. 

**‘He’s so cute** ’ you giggled to yourself. You could definitely picture yourself having some fun with this puppy.

“Yeah, I was just gonna put these kids to bed and change into something even cuter.” you said pointing to your drab attire. You’re dressed in a black crop top and black jeans with a nice leather jacket.

“Oh you look fine, It’s me and Cloud who need to change.”

The gears in your head stopped turning as Zack’s words left his mouth.

**‘I get to party with two hotties!?’** Now you were drooling at the thought of seeing taught muscles dripping with sweat and shining in club lighting as you were grinding to the beat of hypnotic music.

“Why wait?” you say linking your arms around his neck “Let’s ditch these kids and go party.”

You could faintly hear one of the boys protesting in the back, you just turned around and stuck out your tongue, like a child would and walked away with Zack and Cloud in tow. Tonight would be a great evening.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end! as always I appreciate feedback and kudos. Also if you wanna chat with me I'm also on Tumblr @ramenaddicted.


End file.
